


Enter Adam

by OMGimprocrastinating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Lestrade enters a brothel on a dare. Who better to serve him than John & Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter Adam

Lestrade was curious as he was anxious.

What started as a dare turned into something that made the man wonder what went on in that place that produced whispers of disbelief, fright, awe and lust. When he was not out horsing around with his mates, he was a studious young man and he was, if not thorough in his research of a place called "Adam" - a place where he was supposed to stay for two hours under the rule of the dare - and he was absolutely appalled when he found out what it was. Adam was, for some exclusively hand-picked individuals, an only-for-men brothel catering for customers with appetites for the male beauty.

And now he was standing at the entrance of Adam, debating on whether he should enter or not. No doubt, his friends would be hiding around there somewhere in the shadows, making sure that he would not chicken out. It was not often he loses his senses in juvenile games his footie mates likes to drag him into but the night he did so, he was sure someone have spiked his drink when he wasn't looking.

Whatever the reason was, he wished he wasn't sober as he took a step towards the hardwood doors and when he actually stepped inside the establishment, he had to congratulate himself that he didn't turn tail and run.

The brothel was dim, accented with soft lights on dark ceilings and candles scattered artfully at the corners of the area. Gauzy curtains of moody colours were hung around the big room, making partitions for personal spaces where coming from them, Lestrade could hear soft speech and more than that the sound of men engaging in sexual activities that made him want to go into hysterics. With the sensual and modern musical mixture of the bongo and the electric guitar, the mood was complete for a setting that defied the young man's imagination before he set foot inside the place. Just as Lestrade was about to follow his earlier impulse to flee, a strong but gentle hand touched his arm and he turned around to see a tall, gangly man with short curly hair, who regarded him in a polite and cool manner which was reminiscent of the time he visited a tie and jacket restaurant without the tie and jacket on.

"Mr Lestrade? Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, extending a hand to Lestrade, "I am Mycroft, manager of this club. Welcome to Adam."

"Y-Yes, thank you," Lestrade stammered as he shook Mycroft's hand which surprisingly made him feel calm with its warm and firm grip. When Mycroft let go of him, Lestrade curled his hand into a fist as if trying to keep the warmth and comfort from escaping while his other hand went to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, his eyes dropping to the floor in embarassment.

When he looked up, Mycroft was smiling at him, the man's look suddenly transformed that made Lestrade feel less of a you're-as-worthy-as-a-bug under my shoe and more of a ... more of a .... _something_ Lestrade can't place a finger on but made him blush nevertheless.

"You have booked for two hours correct? Here is your robe..." Mycroft said and at that a man stepped forward and handed the said clothing to Lestrade before the tall man continued, "Guests are clothed in black as is yours and the companions are in other colours. You may change here..."

Respectfully, that he felt flustered as the attention, Lestrade was directed to the changing rooms in the farthest areas of the brothel and when he emerged a few minutes later, he felt that he was about to be led to the executioners block but he was unable to resist that hand that held his earlier, leading him back to the area where Mycroft first greeted him.

"This is your first time experiencing this, correct?" the manager asked softly.

With how he was feeling at that moment, Lestrade knew he looked like a village idiot who has just entered the royal palace, so he did not see a point in lying about it.

"Y-yeah..." he relied hesitantly.

Mycroft smiled again. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. Just relax."

Lestrade chuckled nervously.

"Here you are."

"Ah..."

"Please," Mycroft said, pushing open one of the gauze curtains to show Lestrade the enclosed space that has warm rubber-wood flooring covered with thick cushions and silk sheets.

"The companions will be over to make sure that you're enjoying your time here," Mycroft told him as Lestrade stepped through the curtains.

"Uh...Thank you.." Lestrade said, and when he turned around Mycroft was giving him a thorough once-over that made the him blush again furiously.

"I'll call on you later to see on how you're faring, Mr Lestrade," Mycroft said, voice deliciously husky.

"No, it's alright-"

Mycroft held up his hand and looked into Lestrade hazel brown eyes with meaning. "I don't make personal calls often, Mr Lestrade. Please allow me the pleasure of making sure that you'll be treated well, even if I have to make sure of it myself. It is, after all, your first time here in Adam."

Before Lestrade could say anything, Mycroft leaned forward and brushed his lips against the young man's own before he pulled back with a smile and dropped the gauzy curtains down, leaving Lestrade stupified with shock and realising that he has just been given his first kiss by a man, and a charismatic one at that. And not just anyone, but the manager from the exclusive sexual underground brothel of Adam.

With a weary exhalation, he dropped onto the soft cushions with a muffled "thwump" and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He started thinking how he would be able to stay at the brothel for two hours without having any more further advancements from the people there, but his thoughts were distracted by the continuous moaning and groaning coming from the other partitioned areas and to make matters worse, Lestrade could actually see the men's silhouette forms from where he was sitting, through the gauzy curtains.

Maybe, Lestrade thought, that he could just sit there and pretend that he was waiting for someone. Surely they would leave him alone and he'd be safe until the time was up for him to go.

When that plan was rooted firmly in his mind, the curtains in front of him was suddenly pushed open and a short-statured man appeared. He was a Companion, Lestrade realised with a start, when he saw the tuscan gold-coloured robe that man has on, covering the man's fit body, its colour contrasting nicely with the dirty blonde hair of the man's. His face looked comical for a moment as he looked down at Lestrade in puzzlement but when he smiled, it was so sunny and friendly that Lestrade instantly smiled back.

"Hello, there," the companion said, "Are you alone?"

"Ah... I.. I'm waiting for someone," Lestrade said, hoping that he wasn't giving anything away.

"Yeah? Well, let me wait with you then. I need a break anyway," the man said, stepping inside Lestrade's allotted space.

"Actually, I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind," Lestrade tried again.

The man seemed to sense his nervousness, Lestrade saw with trepidation, because the blonde's smile turned gentle as he sat down near Lestrade - not close to touch but enough for Lestrade to see the firm tones of the man's chest as the collar of his robe slipped a little from the sash around his waist.

"Just a faw minutes," the Companion said, in a soothing tone, "I'm John. And what may I call you?"

Where Mycroft's touch was warm and comfortable, it was John's smile and voice that put him at ease. "Greg. Just... Greg."

"Like football, Greg?"

Lestrade burst out in surprised laughter. Of all the topics he imagined he would be asked about, football was the farthest from his mind.

"Who doesn't?"

John grinned. "Well, I can name a few-" he began before the curtain to their enclosure was drawn open to reveal another man with dark hair and a long face who looked at the blonde with clear condescension before he turned towards Lestrade with a nonchalant query, "You alright here?"

"Yeah," Lestrade replied quickly, "Just waiting for someone."

The Companion in the silver-grey robe nodded and turned to John. "Freak's done. He's probably looking for you."

"Yes, thank you Anderson," John said, his brisk tone clear with dismissal.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes before letting the curtains down again with a snap of his wrist.

"Wanker," John muttered, making Lestrade give a huff of laughter. Inwardly, Lestrade gave a sigh of relief. His excuse of not taking a Companion seemed strong and safe enough to use. When two other Companions later came in to inquire about him and then left without a fuss after he told them the same thing, he felt sure that he would be able to make 2 hours pass unmolested.

However, when he turned his attention back towards John he felt his heart stop a beat when he met the green brown eyes of the Companion who was looking at him in speculation.

"So," the blonde said, tilting his head in a relaxed manner, "Who actually did you book for tonight?"

Lestrade quietly gulped. "Err... ah..."

"What's his name? I can bring him here for you, if you'd like," the companion said, propping his elbow on the cushions.

"It's...It's not ... I'm.... I'm okay...." Lestrade stammered, now breaking into a cold sweat.

John sat up and slapped his hands on his lap. "Well! I for one don't like to waste time, especially since you're the one paying so let me keep you entertained before this... someone... comes," the man said, starting to crawl towards Lestrade with a glint of something in his eyes.

"No! It's not necessary!" Lestrade yelped but his words went unheeded when insistent but soft lips started to devour his trembling mouth, leaving him breathless before they released him. Those skillful lips did not go far however, as John continued to pepper and suck kisses on his skin from his cheek, his ear, his jaw, his neck, sliding towards his shoulder and only when he felt a hard and strong body insinuate itself between his legs did his own body start to move in protest.

"W-Wait!" cried Lestrade but was silenced again by those harsh kisses that bruised his mouth red.

"Relax," John crooned before sliding down and parting Lestrade's legs to face the shocked young man's half-hard member with obvious relish. Wickedly, the blonde caught Lestrade's wide dark hazel eyes with his own darkened ones before engulfing the organ with his mouth.

Lestrade gasped as the Companion began to give him head, deep throating and licking him teasingly to give him pleasure, nipping and carressing him to give him into torment. With the skillful way John was treating him, Lestrade knew he would not be able to hold back and before long he came with a small cry, body arching as he clutched at the cushions in his release.

When he came to his senses, the blonde was hovering over him, again insinuated between his legs with a pleased smile on the man's wet lips and the blonde's hard throbbing length touching his inner thigh under the silk of his black robe.

"You weren't waiting for anyone, were you?" John whispered slyly.

"Uh... whu-" Lestrade tried to deny as he attempted to get up in his dazed state. John was having none of that, because he quickly and easily held Lestrade down with his strong arms and began to rub his body against Lestrade's sensuously.

"You're new to this thing, aren't you," John stated rather than asked, "I can tell."

The thumb that caressed his lips and the smouldering eyes that looked at him lustfully distracted him for a moment before he felt the blonde's cock start to rub against his opening with intent. He tried to get away but John pushed his shoulders further down into the cushions as the man lifted Lestrade's hips to rest his bottom against the hard iron muscles of the blonde's thighs. To his mortification, new position opened him up and before he could struggle anew, John kissed him again before pushing into Lestrade's body with a soft grunt.

"Shhhh..." John murmured against Lestrade's gasping breaths and nipping at hs ear playfully, "It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

To his diseblief and relief, it only hurts for a few moments, surprised that the blonde has lubricated himself first, but the pressure on and around his anus as the companion slowly pushed into him felt uncomfortable. After what felt like an eternity, the blonde was then fully seated inside him and that was when the Companion started moving in earnest, establishing a rythm that made Lestrade wonder when he has ever felt pleasure like this before. Particularly during that deep thrust that made him feel delicious sparks crackling inside his body and making him groan in ecstasy.

It was such a consuming feeling that Lestrade did not notice someone has stepped into their heated enclosure until the blonde slowed his pace to look over his own shoulder at the newcomer.

"Sherlock," the blonde panted to the teal-eyed brunette clothed in sapphire blue robe who looked at them with cool appraisal, "You've got to try him. He feels so sweet."

"Hmm..." The tall strikingly attractive man nodded and kneeled behind the blonde, reaching down to hold Lestrade's weeping member in his long fingers.

Lestrade whimpered and his head fell back as the brunette began to stroke him.

John groaned as Lestrade clenched around him. "Christ, he feels so good."

"Lucky you," Sherlock drawled before pushing John's robe up from behind to display the taut bottom dampened with sweat, "Don't let me stop you."

Throughout the exchange, the blonde did not stop moving but did so as Sherlock slowly pushed himself into his friend who grunted at the quick thrust.

"Fuck..." John cursed but was soon panting harshly when the brunette began to move, forcing John and Lestrade into a shaky and irregular rythm. Sherlock's movements pushed the blonde deeper into Lestrade and hitting the man's pleasure spot more assuredly and the hand that held him earlier, snaked down again to tug at his arousal insistently. It proved too much for Lestrade that he orgasmed quickly for the second time that night, his seed spurting over his chest and John's, the front of their robes catching a few drops of his release.  
John gave a muffled cry as he climaxed himself and Lestrade thought that he has never felt anything more grounding yet unreal other than the blonde's cock up his ass.

Lestrade groaned as he came down from his high, feeling amazed at the John's stamina and sexual appetite when he felt that the blonde was still hard, or at least semi-hard, inside him.

Without warning the brunette grabbed John by the shoulders and pulled him away from Lestrade, making the brown-haired man give a small cry at the sudden seperation but then was too enthralled to complain as he stared wide-eyed at the two companions making rough and steady sex in front of him. It made him feel more breathless than he already was at the erotic display of fierce coupling.  
The brunette had pulled the John up to kneel with him and continued to thrust up into the blonde, one arm holding the shorter man down by the shoulder while the other hand moved underneath the tuscan coloured robe, giving the blonde's penis a similiar treatment to the one he gave Lestrade a few minutes ago. John clung at Sherlock's neck with one hand as his other one grabbed at the brunette's thighs, the blonde's sweaty knuckles white with pressure. John's broad chest mostly bare from the robe, sheened with cum and sweat, heaved with exertion and jerking steadily following the movements from the brunette behind him.

To imagine those magnificent men who wanted him sexually would've been far from Lestrade's mind but the soreness between his legs, his hips and his back made it too real for him to ignore.

It wasn't long before John gave a shaky gasp, his body trembling, telling Lestrade that the Companion has orgasm again. The brunette came a few moments later, his hips snapping quickly before he slowed and the two fell on either sides of the Lestrade's body.

"Christ, Sherlock," John admonished half-heartedly, "I thought you were done for the night."

The brunette merely gave him a lazy shrug.

"It always turns him on when he sees me fucking someone," the blonde told Lestrade, his voice heavy with satisfaction and slight amusement, as he fingered the edges of Lestrade's robe before those bold hands devled inside to hold onto the man's limp length and began to stroke it lazily, "But it turns him on more when he sees me being fucked by someone he likes. And I thinks he likes you, don't you Sherlock?"

"Very much," the brunette agreed, licking Lestrade's cheek who has once again began to pant both from dread and anticipation.

"I-It's getting late," Lestrade managed lamely, his voice husky with passion.

"No, it's not," the blonde told him, "I've heard that you've booked for 2 hours. By my time, we've got... hmmm... one more hour to go. So what do you say?"

Lestrade knew he could not win by the blonde's persistence and by the heated look from the other Companion, the brunette seemed also up to the suggestion. As John began to straddle him, Lestrade knew that 2 hours would either drag on and fly depending on how the two treated him. And at that moment, he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, plot taken from one of my old fics under the same title :p Sorry about that...


End file.
